laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MoltenAsh
MoltenAsh 21:26, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Front Page Hello, I don't know who helpful I will be able to be, seeing how I only own the Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box (Or Pandora's Box) and as such don't have too much information on the subject, but I'll be trying my best to give my opinions on where I can see possible places for differences. For instance, are there any plans for pictures to be featured on the front page? Or perhaps a more detailed featured article? I'm a member of quite a lot of Wiki's though not at any particularly high level. So any jobs or things you'd like me to do, consider me up for it. ConquerorDalek 15:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :If you want to help out on here, I suggest you visit the forum and ask around :) Sorry for my slightly late response... MoltenAsh 13:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Character Manual of Style If you don't already have something in mind, do you care if I set up the manual of style for character pages? Thanks, Sincerely, Trace Barkley 03:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I think it would be best if we would work on it together. I've got some ideas as well, but am not sure how to put them in a manual of style. I'd like you to start working on it. I know it may seem like i'm not doing much on here, but I'm just not very good at starting things out of the blue. MoltenAsh 18:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Format of Solutions I think that the Solution template should have a clear warning of the solution, and then the solution in a white font on a white background. Also, the vandalism has been fixed. ~Glow~ 17:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you're right. It's really important to avoid spoilers on this site, both on puzzle pages and game pages. A template that warns for spoilers doesn't help too much, though, as Í myself have noticed. Other people with an oppinion about this, please discuss here. MoltenAsh 20:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Puzzle Manual of Style Thank you for unlock the character manual page, but would you mind doing the same for the puzzle one? I have a system so far in making the puzzle pages and I wanted to fill out the puzzle manual of style so they don't get messed up and to help anyone else who wants to help out. Thanks. Sincerely, Trace Barkley 16:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Admin part 2 So, I asking a secon time. The Wiki needs a secon admin. And I want to help you. And could you delete the sites with the delete template? I hope you agree this time :) --Mewgeta 01:24, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Page Moving Hey Molten. Sorry I kinda forgot to ask prior to doing so but, I've moved all (CV001-006, DB001) the puzzle pages on this wiki to a different page. Whereas the old titles just had the puzzle title I have formatted then to be Game - Puzzle ###: Puzzle Name ''I hope this seems ok, I've amended the template accordingly for CV001 as it didn't redirect, the rest do so it works fine. Just respond to say whether or not it was a good idea, if it was then I will gladly continue moving puzzle pages. Thanks :) Jimmyduckegg 21:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Themes! Aloha, below is the currently under construction list of the proposed themes. If you, or anyone else sees something they want changed just let me know and I'll get right to it. When looking at the themes, please know that any messed up text will look pristine on the site, and all icons will be visible on the site. (The way I did this, it looked worse with them.) As for any empty spaces where text goes, there should be at least two examples of each kind. (I didn't always fill up an entire section.) Also, please note that the icon will look fine on the site. I hope you like them! *Curious Village Theme After looking into themes more, the site can only have one skin at a time set. The background colors and such have to be constant throughout, and to my current knowledge they could not change for specific pages. Just thought I'd throw that out there, if you know any way how to just let me know. =Trace Barkley|GFX 02:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hi there, I'll be helping every now and then with the Professor Layton Wiki. I already did a bit on Folsense since it's pretty undeveloped, and will probably do a bit more. So yeah. And if it matters at all, I'm not yet finished with The Unwound Future, so I'll be staying away from some bits of the Wiki. ---- Heyy, nice to know that you're helping on here. I'd like you to sign your messages with your username though. Just put 4x ~ after your message. What dya mean by staying away from bits of the Wiki: avoiding spoilers or just not editing those pages?? MoltenAsh 14:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Oops, sorry 'bout that, see I was still getting the hang of Wiki Markup and all that when I posted that. What I mean by staying away is that I'll not be going to (thus not editing) pages such as Don Paolo, Claire, Clive and such until I'm ABSOLUTELY FINISHED, or else I might get some spoilers in. For example, when I started here, I wasn't yet up to the part about Don Paolo and Claire, let alone Clive! I'm just about done though. I've already made a page about Chinatown, man aren't Shmelmey and Shmarton just classic names? Puggsoy 20:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey MoltenAsh. Just wanted to let you know that Edgeworth674 left faulty information on Professor Layton's wiki page: Tinypic Screenshot I fixed the article, but I think its best to keep a lookout for this guy since he may do it again. Delete please Hey man, next time you come on, can you delete File:Picarats.png and File:Descole.png. They are now unused (their jpg variants are used instead). Thanks - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 20:00, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Collapsible Tables & Puzzles So, I don't know wherever you are, but since you're the only Admin, you're the only one to contact. Basically, can you enable Collapsible tables on this wiki? It's probably the most useful feature that could be added. You'll need to edit 2 pages, as described here (add the text, don't replace what's already there). Another thing, I can do the puzzle pages for the first game really fast (already have all the text), would it be OK to start with them? I was thinking of adding another namespace first: Puzzle. This would make the wiki less cluttered. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 16:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me Hi, and thank you for welcoming me to Professor Layton Wiki! Thanks for thanking me for my edit to the '''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva' page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I need help with anything! --IDV 19:06, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Mask of Miracles Hey, i just noticed you don't have that much things about the mask of miracles so i well as i can! Oh and i need your opinion, do you think that Lando is Jean Descole? AdventureWriter28 11:44, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Um, hello. I really want to help this wiki become all it can be, so I'm willing to do whatever is needed to help. I'm planning on trying to expand the character pages that are right now just stubs (especially the Diabolical Box minor characters, like Duke). Just let me know if you need anything, and I'll be willing to try to help. ^_^ Thanks. Midnightblue05 19:19, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Admin Query Hey. I'm asking about this admin thing. If you become an admin, what sort of 'rights' do you get? And (i know a lot of people have been asking) please can I become one? As you can see, I have added a lot of infomation to the main articles, and I can submit ideas of designing the pages (i'm good with graphics and stuff), oh, and if I learn how to do it, I can do this colour code thing for you if it's causing you hell. - SophiaDena13 :Admins (or sysops as they're usually called) can protect pages, edit already protected pages and remove pages. They can also edit the skin and the CSS/JS from the site. That's why a Sysop should know at least the basics of the MediaWiki syntax and preferably CSS/JS as well. I believe you're wasting your time though, MoltenAsh hasn't done anything here for almost 2 months. If he keeps it up, someone will need to Adopt the wiki from him. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 08:19, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Baron Reinhold Images I have found 2 of the images you wanted for the Augustus Reinhold article. I don't understand what you mean by the artwork of the Baron though. Thing is, my laptop is being gay, so for now I can't put them on here. SophiaDena13 I put the images on there a few weeks ago. I hope that was what you were talking about. Wattz 16:55, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hi, my home wiki is Sonic Fanon Wiki and Sonic News Network. I also edit the Yu-Gi-Oh! wikia sometimes so i might rarely edit here but i believe i can improve it. Juely 20:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) User page lol, you really worded it strange "who made themselves Admin". Yeah, we're all evil like that xD. We didn't really make ourselves Admins, I just asked a Wikia staffer to do it as you didn't seem to know very well how to do it. Btw, I live in the northern part of Belgium. Quite funny how close we live to each other, no? ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 11:45, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it's kinda what you did :P You took the initiative to become an admin, in some kinda way. I'm not blaming you or calling you evil, on the contrary. You've done a great job, keep up the good work! ;) :And I really didn't expect you to live in Belgium, cause your English is much better than mine. So are you French or Flamish? MoltenAsh 16:17, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm Flemish, so I speak Dutch like you (though my French ain't all that bad either). - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 18:00, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Komt goed uit, dan kunnen we gewoon Nederlands/Belgisch praten, vind ik eiglijk fijner. Kan ik je trouwens een mailtje sturen? MoltenAsh 18:56, February 28, 2011 (UTC)